1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, and more particularly relates to an information processor comprising a main unit having a main function unit built into a case, and an interface unit provided to a side face of the main unit.
2. Background Information
With information processors such as laptop computers, there is a type in which various interfaces, such as auxiliary liquid crystal display panels that serve as status displays, or control buttons such as one-touch buttons, are provided on a side face corresponding to the front of the case that houses the main function unit. Also, various interfaces such as USB terminals, IEEE1394 terminals, LAN cable terminals, card slots, and battery compartments are sometimes provided to a side face located to the rear or the side of the case.
Also, an expansion device receiving component is sometimes provided to a side face of the case in order to install an auxiliary battery, large-capacity battery, flexible disk drive (FDD), hard disk drive (HDD), or other expansion device.
Further, there have been proposals for information processors equipped with an interface unit called a port replicator, with which a USB terminal, IEEE1394 terminal, LAN cable terminal, or other connector can be connected to the main unit with a connector cord and can be separated from the main unit.